The Heroes of El
by 00quasar
Summary: My own fan-fiction on the game Elsword from the view of Elsword. After defeating the Nasod King and retrieving the stolen El stone back, Elsword and his gang have completed their quest. Instead of staying together they each set off on their own to find their path to take. Unknowingly however their destinies would bring them back together to protect Elrios from an approaching doom.


**Heroes of El: Prologue**

**Altera Core (2 years ago)**

Elsword, sword knight of the red knights, drifted through the edge of the consciousness. Memories flashed before him, his time with his friends, their adventures, and their moments. He continued to sink into the endless subconscious until he sees a crimson-haired girl staring down at him. _That's not all you go is it?_

His sister, Elesis, had set off in Elrios, never telling him where she was going but promised to return. He in turn promised to become strong to face her again. _I can't give up now, _he thought._ I have to get up, I have to get the Elstone back, and I have to get strong!_ Remembering his promise he opened his eyes.

HIs vision cleared as Aisha's voice screamed out to him, "Elsword! Elsword! Wake up you idiot! Now is not the time to be taking a nap!"

He sat up painfully as he remembered where he was. He and his friends were at the Altera Core to face King Nasod who possessed the stolen Elstone. Aisha, the High Magician, quickly treated his wounds.

"You idiot," she scolded. "Don't charge blindly at a giant robot. We can afford to make mistakes right now."

Even though he hated to admit it, she was right. The Nasod King was giant nasod of gigantic proportions and his power overwhelming. Elsword sensed trouble and pushed Aisha down. An assault nasod leapt from behind, its blades barely missing its target. Before it could finish them off three arrows shot it down. "Guide arrow!"

"You guys okay?" asked the tall sniping ranger elf. "Now is not the time to be flirting you guys."

Aisha turned red and fumed at the taller girl. "That's not what was happening! This stupid red-headed idiot got himself hurt and I had to help him."

A nasod mob surged forward towards the three them but two people stood in the way.

"Seven Burst!"

"Aceldama!"

Blue bombs fell rained down from the sky as a fiery explosion engulfed them in a blaze of annihilation. The nasods fell in broken heaps as a blond white armored boy and a black-gray rogue stood over them.

"Elsword you alright?" asked Chung. "We thought you were a goner when you were slap by King Nasod."

"He's been through worse," said the older boy, Raven. He lifted his blade, "We still have to deal with the daddy nasod here."

King Nasod turned to face the el team and punched towards them, "Die humans, your existence is like though of pests."

His giant fist fell like a comet but was stop by a barrier. "Look out!" Elsword cried out. Everyone braced for the attack but to their surprise the nasod fist was stop in mid-air by an electric barrier. King Nasod pulled back in surprise as a lone figure of a girl stood in the way.

"Sorry father," the young Nasod Queen, Eve, said emotionlessly. "I cannot let you hurt my friends."

"How dare you disobey your orders?" King Nasod asked as he faced his daughter. "Humans are the enemy and inferior to nasods."

"I will protect my friends," Eve raised her hands. "Space Wrench!"

The blast of electro energy shot at King Nasod's face and exploded on impact. The others cheered for Eve's attack

"Great job Eve," Chung complimented, but Eve stood pose cautiously.

The dust cleared and King Nasod revealed to be unscathed, "Eve, you disappoint me. If you are to side with the humans then I will crush you as a nasod."

Missiles launched from the walls and fired towards their intended target. Eve constructed another barrier as Rena and Aisha tried to shoot down the incoming missiles. Chung fired blasts from his cannon as Raven smashed through them. Several missiles fired from behind at Eve, unable to move without losing the barrier.

"Mega slash!" Elsword swung his sword and cut down the missiles. "Sorry King Junkyard, but we're taking back the el stone."

The nasod king looked down at Elsword monotonously, towering over them like a giant, "Try all you like, human, but your attempts are futile."

Hordes of nasods rose as his command and charged towards the Elteam. "Assualt slash! Chain fireball! Phoenix Strike! Maximum canon! Illusion stinger! Gigantic impact!"

Elsword and his friends battled the mobs of nasods but they kept coming. Slowly they were being force back as King Nasod rain boulders and ice from the sky and launched waves of fire and lightning strikes. Elsword swung his sword; slashing and hacking through mechanical bodies, but more seemed to fill the place of the one before it. _They're endless_, he thought, _we have to do something_.

"We can't keep this up," Raven shouted as he smashed through several nasod guards. "They keep coming one after the other."

Rena sniped down several nasod shooters, "We have to keep fighting or it's over for us and Elrios."

"She's right," Chung said as he swung his cannon, knocking several nasods away. "We can't give up."

"Eve!" Aisha called out. "Do you know any of weaknesses of King Nasod."

"None other than his powertrain that I know of," Eve responded passively. "But I can detect his power coming from his energy surges."

"That's it," Elsword said. We take out his energy sources and he'll be powerless. Chung!"

Understanding his friend, Chung released his power, "Berserk!" He launched himself into the air, changing his armor as electric-blue hair sprouted out of his helm. He swung his cannon around and target one of the energy surges. "Comet crasher!"

Blue explosive cannons rained down on the yellow energy surge, destroying it in explosive impact. At the same moment the lightning storm ceased. The others understood what to do and released their powers, awakening the el resonating in them. They made their way to the other energy surges and attacked. "Gungnir! Infernal Wave! Valkyrie's Javalin!"

As the other energy surges were destroy, King Nasod staggered from the loss of his power sources. The room shook as a large generator connected with thick coiled wires and rose from underground, humming with energy.

"There it is," Eve pointed. "It's father's powertrain and his weak point!"

The el gang poured all of their power and mana into their last attack. "Spiral blast! Meteor call! Phoenix strike! Guardian strike! Heaven's fist! Gigantic Impact!"

The powertrain was heavily damaged as King Nasod fell back in pain. "We did it!" Chung cried out as the others cheered with relief. Suddenly several missiles appeared from the dust, firing towards them. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

They exploded on impact, sending the others flying through the air in a storm of fire and agony till they fell lifelessly on the ground. They moaned in pain and tried to get up, but their wounds made them unable to.

"…So close," Raven coughed as he spat blood out.

Rena tried pulling herself together," We have to… keep fighting."

"…We can't give up," Chung groaned.

Aisha breathed faintly, "Drained...of mana... can't move."

"Fools," King Nasod's voice crackled. "Do you think you could defeat me? A king? The ruler of the Nasods? We are the ones who are chose by the El to wield its powers. We are superior race to rightfully inherit the planet."

"Like I care," Elsword gasped as he climbed his feet, his sword held tightly in his broken hand. "I don't care who you are or what you are, but we made a promise." He took a step forward and pointed his sword at the king of the nasods. "We promised to bring back the el stone to restore the peace in Elrios."

The air around Elsword began to swirl and thicken. His aura of vitality and destruction began to glow. "So no matter what you do, I will fight, because I have something dear to protect!" Elsword's aura exploded as he awakened, his mana fevering through his limits.

"Impossible," King Nasod muttered as Elsword defiantly stood before him. "the mana concentrations are exceeding my calculations. Is it possible that the the el stone resonating with this human? A mere human?"

The others looked at Elsword as the mana gathered around him, it was as if the El stone was responding to his will and determination.

Aisha struggled to her feet, "Elsword's right, we have a reason to keep fighting."

"We made it this far for that reason," Rena agreed.

Raven painfully got to his knees, "No matter how many battles of losses there were..."

"...We fight," Chung answered, supporting himself on his cannon.

"To protect..." Eve joined. "The ones we love."

They each stood on their feet by their friend, side by side, their auras radiating in tune with Elsword's.

"GO ELSWORD!" They screamed as they willed their friend forward.

King Nasod roared in anguish, raining fire, rock, ice, and lightning from the skies, "NO! I refuse to accept this, humans are nothing more than pests beneath me. Nasods are superior!" However to the king of nasod's dismay all of his attacks were missing the young swordsman dodged each strike, making his way to him. "I refuse to accept humans, the Nasods will rise again as the true creators, as Gods! I will be the King of Gods! A mere human is nothing!"

"Armageddon blade!" Elsword shouted as he cut through the attacks. "Mega slash! Air slash! Windmill!"

King Nasod slammed his fist towards Elsword but was block once again by a barrier created by Eve and Aisha. "Eve! How dare you? You will be the first to die!"

"Not if I have something to say about it," Elsword leapt through the dust and landed at the powertrain. "Let's end this! Unlimited Blade!"

Elsword's Armageddon blade flared as he swung it many combos, hacking through the powertrain with all of his will. He followed combo after combo relentlessly, his mana powered by the el stone. He poured all of his will into the final mega slash and smashed through the powertrain before falling unconscious. The generator was engulfed in a energy burst and exploded in a cloud of agony. King Nasod staggered as if somebody had crushed his heart, his body began to shut down.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed as his functions and movements began to slow down and cease. He reached towards Eve, who stood there emotionlessly. The massive finger inches for her face, brushing away a strand of hair. "I'm sorry," he said as the power running through the mechanical body shut down.

From his chest appeared the El stone, Aisha quickly captured it in her magic and brought it towards them. "We did it! We actually defeated King Nasod!" The others began to laught with relief but then the Altera Core began to shake.

"Let's celebrate later and get out of here first," Raven said as he hoisted the unconscious Elsword onto his shoulder. The six of them leaped through the escape shaft as the core collapsed in on itself, burying the Nasod King.

"Good-bye father," Eve whispered as she turned away from the being that was once her father.

Adel watched from afar as he felt the floating island, Altera, shook. He knew that Elsword and his friends had succeeded, he never doubted them. The pongo sensed a presence and turned to see a paled-haired masked figure with five locks hanging around his neck.

"What is it that you want, Glaive?" the elder of Altera asked. "What are you planning?"

The stranger waved his hand casually as a laughter snickered from beneath his mask, "Nothing at all, great elder. I'm just interested with this new time and age. One can't help to wonder where the world goes from here."

The el gang lay in the fields exhausted and relieved. They had retrieved the stolen el stone and now could restore peace back on Elrios. They laughed in relief as their adventure had taken them all this way and was in now end.

"Is this really the end?" Aisha asked.

Elsword grinned, "No it's not. After all we're still here, together as friends."

The others realized that Elsword was right, the red-headed boy they knew had grown and changed so much in this journey, and they too had changed from the moment they met him.

Elsword laughed and swung his large sword over his shoulder, "Come on guys, let's find another adventure and see what it has for us."

He looked at the skies beyond the plains and smiled. _Just you wait sis_, he thought, _one day when you come back I will stand together by your side as your equal_.

**2 Years Later….**

A young red-headed swordsman stood at the edge of the cliff, grimly overlooking over the entire city of Velder. His ornamented sword hung at the side of his formal armor and attire. _It's been awhile_, he thought, _since I last saw this place... with the others_. He headed forward towards the city, surprising the guards at the gate to see a red-headed boy dressed in formal red and silver armor.

"Who goes there?" the guards asked suspiciously.

He causally raised his hand and spoke, "Elsword, Lord Knight of the Red Knights."

_To be continue….._


End file.
